


we could just kiss (like real people do)

by space_trekkie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Everybody's Favorite Grumpy Vulcan Boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Gaila's Up To No Good (as usual), Interspecies Relationship(s), New Year's Eve, One Night Stand, Or Is It?, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_trekkie/pseuds/space_trekkie
Summary: “Do you want to get out of here?”Spock’s eyes widen. “Pardon?”“Do… you want to leave… with me?” Nyota pauses and tries to work up her courage. “Preferably to your apartment, but I’m fine with anywhere that’s not here.”
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: Spock and Nyota on AO3, Spock and Uhura Archive





	we could just kiss (like real people do)

Nyota doesn’t usually do this. Almost never, actually. But Gaila is persuasive. And persistent.

The bar is loud when they step inside its doors from the streets of San Francisco. People are bustling about the cramped space, mostly clad in formal attire with overpriced drinks clutched desperately in hand.

It’s the Terran New Year tonight, and somehow Gaila convinced Nyota to go out and celebrate. Nyota regretted the decision as soon as her roommate chucked a pair of sparkly heels and a too-short dress in her direction and demanded she wear them.

Her feet have already started to ache as they make their way to the bar to order drinks. Nyota watches as Gaila skillfully flags down the overworked bartender and orders two Cardassian sunrises. It’s her favorite cocktail, and Gaila is definitely trying to keep her happy. The Orion knows that Nyota would much rather be curled up in their dorm room getting a jumpstart on her coursework for next semester.

Nyota smiles at an ensign who accidentally bumps into her on his way over to his friends. She’s standing awkwardly a few feet from the bar, unsure of where else to go. After a few minutes, Gaila finally returns with their drinks and they try to navigate around the throngs of inebriated cadets letting off steam after a rough semester.

They eventually reach a table at the corner of the bar. Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy are waiting for them, their glasses of Andorian ale already halfway empty.

“You finally made it!” Jim jumps up from his seats and slings Gaila in a bone crushing hug. “I don't even want to know how you convinced Uhura to come.”

Nyota takes a seat at the edge of the table and nods politely at Bones. He raises his glass and she taps it with hers, a smile spreading on both their faces.

“Happy New Year,” Bones says, as he takes a small swig of his drink. He grimaces slightly after a moment. The blue liquid must be rather strong.

Nyota is jostled as Gaila plops down in the chair beside her. Her Cardassian sunrise sloshes a bit and the orange slice perched on the rim of her glass almost falls off. “Careful, Gaila.”

“Sorry, I’m just so excited!” Gaila is bouncing slightly in her seat. She only stops to slurp down half her drink in one go. “It’s been ages since we’ve all been out together.”

“No thanks to someone.” Jim stares at her, eyebrows raised and grin plastered on his face.

Nyota takes a slow sip of her drink. She relaxes in her chair and a familiar feeling of warmth washes over her from the alcohol. “Unlike someone, I actually get my work done.”

Jim raises his palms in the air and his smile only gets bigger. “Alright, alright, you got me. We’re just glad you’re here now.”

“How was Xenobio last semester, Bones?” Nyota asks, hands nervously picking with the hem of her borrowed cocktail dress. She has to take a life science elective next semester and she’s already dreading it.

Bones grunts and takes another sip. “It’ll kick your ass, that’s for sure.”

Nyota’s expression must look sufficiently worried because the aspiring medical officer continues. “Just stay on top of the material and you’ll be fine. And I’ll be around if you get stuck on anything.”

Nyota smiles in his direction. “Thanks Bones, that’s really nice of you.”

“Anytime.”

Gaila’s loud slurps interrupt their conversation. She finishes her drink with one last sip and slams the glass onto the table. Nyota has to dodge the chunks of ice that fly out of the top of the open container.

Nyota is about to chastise her when Gaila smacks both her palms on the tabletop. “I have to find someone to kiss!”

When Nyota had first described Terran New Year’s traditions to her roommate, the Orion immediately became obsessed with the concept of a New Year’s kiss. Gaila has been looking forward to this night for months.

“I am available if needed.” Jim is smirking over his ale, eyes fixed on Gaila.

“No, no, it’s gotta be someone new!” Gaila snatches Nyota’s drink and downs most of it before she can grab it back. Jim only looks slightly disappointed over the news.

Nyota laughs as she bats the increasingly disinhibited Orion away from the rest of her glass. “You better buy me a new one.”

“Let’s go!” Gaila grabs her hand and yanks her up from her seat. “I’ll scout along the way.”

“Of course you will.”

***

“I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Commander Spock turns to look at her, dark eyes dropping to study her face. Nyota desperately hopes he recognizes her.

“Cadet Uhura.” The Commander holds a glass of what looks like water in one hand. “I must admit that I did not expect to find myself here.”

Nyota almost snorts. “Favor for a friend?”

Spock nods and motions at the empty space next to him at the bar. Nyota steps forward and sets her newly acquired Cardassian sunrise on the tabletop. It’s quieter in this section of the room, thankfully.

“My roommate dragged me out tonight.” Nyota takes a sip of her drink, hoping the alcohol will help to calm her nerves.

The Commander was her Advanced Morphology professor two semesters ago. He was an excellent instructor, and Nyota thinks she was one of his top students. She doesn’t want to embarrass herself now.

“And where are they now?” Spock’s posture is rigid as a rowdy cadet brushes past him on the way to the bathrooms. Nyota winces. Navigating crowded bars as a touch averse telepath must be like torture.

“Who knows.” Nyota smooths the length of her ponytail with her hand and takes a moment to study his face. It’s just as handsome as she remembers, all long lines and sharp angles. Even the stereotypical Vulcan bowlcut somehow works on him.

“Is this a common occurrence?” Spock sets down his water glass carefully and clasps his two hands behind his back. He looks even taller in that position.

Nyota swallows as she looks up at him. “What? Her ditching me in bars?”

“Yes.”

“Sometimes.” Nyota smiles down at her drink. “I think she’s just excited about the new year.”

Spock just nods in response, a muscle in his jaw flexing slightly.

The bartender taps the Commander’s arm to get his attention and Nyota nearly smacks it away. “Sure I can’t get you anything buddy?”

Spock’s voice sounds strained when he responds. “I am fine.”

The bartender just shrugs, before moving on to other paying customers. “Suit yourself.”

A drunk ensign knocks into her from behind suddenly, pushing her into the Commander’s broad chest. He steadies her with careful hands, fingertips skimming over her hips and the curve of her back.

They stare at each other for a moment too long before Spock remembers himself and yanks his hands away from her body. Nyota takes a small step backwards and clears her throat. She’s about to do something incredibly stupid.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Spock’s eyes widen. “Pardon?”

“Do… you want to leave… with me?” Nyota pauses and tries to work up her courage. “Preferably to your apartment, but I’m fine with anywhere that’s not here.”

Spock’s mouth has dropped open a little and his back is ramrod straight. “What about your roommate?”

Nyota waves her hand the air and makes a noncommittal noise. “She’ll be fine.”

When Spock starts to speak, the words come out in a rush. “I am not sure it would be appropriate under the fraternization guidelines outlined by the Academy—”

Nyota expected this response. “Why? You’re not my professor. And I’m not going to have you as an instructor ever again.”

They’re silent for a few seconds.

Nyota scuffs the toe of her impractical shoe against the sticky bar floor. “If you don’t want to that’s fine too, but—”

“No.” Spock takes a visible breath and she can see the white of his knuckles from where his hands are fisted at his sides. “That is not what I was implying.”

Nyota can’t help but smile at the vague green blush on his cheeks.

“Alright.” Nyota’s heart is racing as she sends a quick message to Gaila on her comm. “Then I think we should get out of here.”

Spock downs the rest of his water and motions towards the door.

***

His apartment is stiflingly warm when they step inside, and Nyota is finally glad that her roommate forced her to wear this silly too-short dress.

Nyota hangs her small purse up on the coat rack by the front door and then turns to study the room.

It’s shockingly clean, with sparse Vulcan artwork adorning the walls. There’s an expensive looking _ka’athyra_ displayed in the corner of the main living room and she has to resist the urge to inspect it further.

Nyota isn’t quite sure what to do now. She’s found the Commander attractive since the moment she met him, but her outburst at the bar had been pure instinct. For once in her life, she doesn’t have a plan.

“Would you like tea?” Spock is still hovering by the doorway, also looking completely out of his depth.

“No thank you.” Nyota takes a few more steps into the room. There’s a couch pressed to the far wall, but it doesn’t look all that comfortable.

Maybe it’s the alcohol talking, but she decides in the moment to stop beating around the bush.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

The light green blush returns to Spock’s cheeks and his voice is barely above a whisper when he answers. “Yes.”

Nyota smiles at that. “Here or in the bedroom?”

Spock’s eyes are unusually dark when she meets his gaze. “The bedroom.”

Nyota kicks off her heels and walks past the small kitchenette to an open doorway.

When she passes through, dim lights automatically flick on and she can see a bare room with a large bed and a few dressers pressed against the walls.

Nyota feels the Commander before she sees him. Heat radiates off his body in waves and a small part of her wants to wrap herself up in his warmth and never leave.

She turns to look at him and nearly gasps. Spock’s face is mere inches away from hers and it’s just so easy to raise onto her toes and close the gap between them.

His lips are warm and dry and insistent. Nyota threads her fingers through the short hairs at the base of his neck and let’s his tongue play in her mouth.

He’s better at this than she thought he would be. Instead of fixating on what that implies, she tugs on the front of his uniform jacket in the direction of his bed.

Spock quickly complies. Her former professor walks her the last few steps across the small room, before pushing her firmly downwards onto the comforter.

“Off,” Nyota says, as she settles down into the mattress. She runs her fingers along the bottom hem of his black uniform shirt and gives it a tug. Spock pulls the fabric over his head in one fluid motion. He quickly folds the garment and sets it on a nearby dresser. Nyota has to fight the urge to smile at him.

Nyota’s gaze stalls on his torso. He’s skinny certainly, but his chest and arms are all covered in lithe muscle that she desperately wants to touch.

Nyota sits up and does a half twist, presenting her back to the Commander. “Unzip me.”

Spock’s hands are warm against the skin of her back as he slides the zipper of her dress down to her hips. Nyota shimmies out of the bottom and chucks the skimpy piece of fabric across the room. She really hopes that he doesn’t try to fold that too.

He doesn’t, luckily. He’s too busy staring at her naked chest. There really wasn’t any room for a bra under her dress, so Nyota hadn’t bothered.

Spock steps forward to the edge of the bed and presses his lips to hers quickly. The heat of his skin almost feels feverish as his hands skim up her belly to cup her breasts. He squeezes once, twice, then turns his attention to the swell of her ass.

His massage is cut short when Nyota pulls him down to her and hooks a thigh over one of his hip bones, rubbing herself against him. A sound not unlike a groan is ripped from him and he rolls his hips into the center of her, pressing her firmly into the mattress. For some unfathomable reason, he still has pants on.

Nyota palms at the ball of his shoulder with an unsteady hand. Spock abruptly lifts off of her, sitting back on his heels.

“Is this acceptable?” His voice has a new breathless quality that threatens to make her head spin.

“Definitely. But I think you should take your pants off.”

The corner of Spock’s lips twitch and he takes a step backwards off the bed. Nyota scooches forward to unbuckle his belt. He swallows deeply when she finishes her task and their eyes meet over the flat plane of his bare stomach.

He shucks off his pants and plain black underwear in one go, eyes never leaving her face. Nyota takes a moment to soak him in. He really is gorgeous, like a marble statue come to life.

His erection strains upward and towards her. To her surprise, it’s similar in structure to the human equipment she’s used to. Well, except for the color of course.

Nyota takes this opportunity to shimmy out of her underwear and throw them haphazardly towards her abandoned dress. “Is there anything I need to know before we do this?”

Spock’s eyes are dark as he looks at her. “I believe the mechanics are quite similar.”

Nyota nods, but before she gets a chance to respond properly, he’s kissing her. It’s more desperate than before and she can’t help tugging him downwards to press his bare body to hers. He’s heavy, but not unbearably so, and Nyota lets her legs fall sideways to accommodate his weight.

His erection presses incessantly against her core, his hips grinding into her absentmindedly, as if by instinct.

Nyota reaches between their bodies and lines them up, the nails of her free hand scratching lightly down Spock’s back.

When she nods and squeezes the hard line of his shoulder, he pushes in.

The stretch is uncomfortable at first. It's been a while since she’s done this and the Commander isn’t exactly small.

The muscles in Spock’s back spasm under her touch, fighting against the urge to move.

Nyota takes a deep breath and crosses her feet behind his back, pulling him deeper towards her. The initial burn has subsided now, and the feeling of him inside her is morphing into something very close to pleasure.

“Are you alright?” Spock asks, his voice sounding far too composed for what they’re currently doing.

“Uhuh—” is all Nyota can get out before Spock starts thrusting and her brain temporarily shuts off.

Spock presses sloppy kisses to her lips as he moves, one hand propped on the mattress beside her head and the other tucked behind her right leg.

He’s nearly silent, except for the small, almost inaudible noises that he makes when Nyota skims her fingers over the tip of his ear or scratches her way down the small of his back.

With every thrust, Nyota can feel unstoppable heat rising in her belly. The warmth of his skin pressed to hers and the hot rush of blood in her cheeks is almost too much, but all she can do is fist her free hand in the sheets beside her head and arch her back against the sensation.

The heat in her belly finally peaks when he releases his hold on her leg and snakes his hand down to the place where their bodies meet.

It only takes a few seconds before she’s crashing—horribly embarrassing noises falling from her lips and pleasure coursing through her body.

Spock doesn’t last that much longer. Nyota cups his cheek in her hand as his breath speeds up and his hips stutter once, twice, before his whole body goes stiff above her. He finally comes with a muffled groan, his head pressed firmly into the crook of her neck.

His hand reaches towards her face in the moments immediately after, but he stops himself, almost as if he’d thought better of it.

Nyota chooses not to analyze the action, instead she focuses on the pleasant boneless feeling in her legs and the sensation of a warm, recently exerted body pressing her firmly into the mattress.

***

After the sweat on their skin has finally cooled and their heartbeats have slowed, Nyota and Spock lay side by side in his bed. The edges of their knees brush together slightly under the covers.

Nyota breaks the comfortable silence first. “How come you didn’t try to get inside my head?”

She’d been wondering about it ever since they finished. Gaila never shuts up about Vulcans and their potential for telepathic sex.

Spock pauses, then reaches a muscular arm around her shoulders. “I did not wish to overwhelm you.”

Nyota snuggles into the contact and skims her fingers over his. She sighs when she feels the tell tale spark of his neuroreceptors. “Might be fun. Next time.”

Spock is silent for a few seconds, and Nyota worries that she overstepped or somehow misread the situation. When he finally speaks, relief washes over her.

“Indeed.”

The sudden burst of fireworks are loud even through the walls of his apartment. Nyota can also hear the distant sounds of cheering cadets gleefully welcoming the new year.

Nyota looks up at the Commander from their position on the bed. “Happy New Year, Spock.”

Spock presses a prolonged kiss to her lips and squeezes her closer with his arm. “Happy New Year, Nyota.”


End file.
